


though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself.

by rems



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: episode 10 of the despair arc ruined me lets just say, hinanami if u.. squint kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rems/pseuds/rems
Summary: something brings kamakura to see nanami in her final moments.





	though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself.

She lays on the floor, her own blood cooling under her and her limbs like lead. She lays in agony for minutes, hours, days it feels like, before she hears footsteps.

She sees a pair of expensive-looking dress shoes stop at the edge of her blood puddle, and when she looks up-

"Hinata."

He stares down at her, blood red eyes seeing straight through her, but _he's_ in there too, she can feel it.

"Please. You're still in there, aren't you." Phrased like a question but said like a fact.

"Was that my name?" His voice is cold just like Hinata's wasn't. "Is that who's body this used to be?" He sounds bored, like he could leave at any moment, but she knows Hinata too well, knows how to read even this version of him. He's interested, curious. 

"You really-" she inhales a shaky breath, feeling like her ribs could collapse. "You really don't remember.. anything?" Her hand twitches, itching for her Game Girl, something to occupy her hands to distract from the pain in the rest of her body but even that sends pain shooting through her. She continues, "Not even.. that we used to be.." Used to be what? Friends? Anything more? He answers before she needs to mull over it anymore.

"I'm afraid not. All vestiges of the former identity have been erased to make way for me." He says it like he's rehersed it, and he probably has. She blinks up at him with the one eye not forced shut with semi-dried blood. She smiles slightly.

"Sure, maybe so, but anything's possible for you." She has to get to him, she decides. Maybe he'll remember then. 

She slowly, painfully, starts to roll onto her stomach to crawl to him. "If you dig deep enough-" she cuts herself off with tiny whimpers of pain as she gets up onto her hands and knees. "Come on, you can do it." She says it to him as much as she does to herself. "I know- I know you can." She's shaking, vision blurring with tears as she looks up into the face of her friend towering above her.

She sobs and groans as she feels her many stab wounds tug and pull, fresh blood oozing out of them now that she's moving around. She has to get to him, maybe he'll remember then.

He watches silently as she gets a few inches closer, gasping into the blood-soaked tiles, and slips, causing every nerve ending in her to scream.

"Oh god," she realizes, quietly, "this is it. I wanted to help you.. I really did." She isn't sure who she's talking to at this point. She rests her head on the tiles. Her vision is going dark at the edges and her head pounds- this isn't how she ever imagined being the hero would end. Blood drips out of her mouth and she can't even muster the strength to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry. I-" She falls silent.

"With death so close at hand, you would still dedicate yourself to helping others?" She wishes she could see his expression, read how he feels about that, but instead she just lays there, giving a quiet laugh.

"That's what I do. My classmates.. are my life." Her toes have gone numb and her hands are cold already. "I... I love them all." Her voice quivers as she tears up again, thinking of her friends, the only people she has. She'd wanted to save them, to make them proud, be the hero of their story- but instead she's become the tragic backstory.

Her heartrate picks up and more blood gushes out of her as she gasps. She goes lightheaded and panics- this is it _this is it, it's the end for her._

"No, I'm not- I'm not ready to go. I have so much left to do and I thought there'd be enough time-" She lifts her head enough to see Hinata, blinking through the tears pouring from her eyes as she babbles. "My classmates need someone to- to stand up and protect them." She gasps, her body feeling heavier and heavier by the second. She reaches up a numb hand to Hinata, still watching her. "Please.. just one more game? One more round. We.. we had so much fun." He's still cold, but there's _something_ in his eyes that she recognizes, and she knows that part of him knows, and that's enough for her. "Right?"

She finally lets her hand and head drop to the floor, some of her own blood stinging her nostrils as she lands in the expanding puddle. Her ribs shudder as she breathes twice more before her vision goes completely dark.  
-  
Kamakura stands above the girl, blinking down at her for long moments. How odd she was. He notices something submerged in the girls blood- something draws him to pick it up, and he does. It's a clip, some sort of.. spaceship perhaps? Must be from one of her games. He goes to drop it to the floor again, but once he spots the girl's blood on his fingers his vison blurs. His brow furrows as he draws his clean hand across his face, only to find tears. He looks back at the girl- Chiaki Nanami- once again. How odd she was indeed.

Something in him makes him carefully clean the hair clip and gently place it in his pocket, before leaving her rapidly cooling body behind for Junko to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> (watches dr3 and gets hit in the face with the 'hyperfixate on one specific part of the plot' bug)


End file.
